


Scenes from a Vegas Bathroom

by sageness



Category: due South
Genre: Canon - TV, Community: ds_flashfiction, Diary/Journal, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes from a Vegas Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> The original posted version of this had each section written by hand on squares of toilet paper, but alas those graphics have vanished into the ether.

 

* * *

 

> Dear...I dunno who. I'm not even supposed to be writing this. Had to call in Vin the Cleaner today. It was rough. I think he took the mess east, since there's border patrol to the south and Los Alamos up the highway. Didn't ask.
> 
> They get paid to be suspicious. I fuck this up—Hail Mary, full of grace, just keep everybody safe and I'll never skip mass again, okay?

 

* * *

  


> Another bad one, Christ, my hands are shaking so bad I can hardly read this, fuck. A girl this time, just a whore in the casino, somebody's girl they send out like a party favor—God, how can anyone do that to another human being—like she wasn't somebody's family or nothing. She looked like Frannie—not identical—not even the same coloring, but the big eyes and makeup and, and Christ, Christ, I gotta...I can't not, I don't fucking care what they say.

 

* * *

 

> ...okay, that was a risk. Maybe a stupid risk, but maybe it'll be okay. Girl's in the hospital. D's gonna slip her out tonight—get her someplace she'll be safe. Could be she'll even recover.
> 
> Cover. Fuck. If I lose my cover, they'll kill everybody I ever gave a damn about.

 

* * *

  


> Nero likes to dress me up like a Ken doll.
> 
> I wonder if he gives head as good as B used to. Wonder how he's doing. Wonder if he's forgiven me yet.
> 
> Wonder if he's moved on. Hope so. He deserves to have somebody who'll make him happy.

 

* * *

  


> Bent the rules again. Shows me to leave well enough alone, right? So we go to Tahoe for a week and they have computers, internet, all complimentary. So I get one for the internet poker and I do all that anonymizing stuff D &amp; E taught me, and I hit a couple of websites.
> 
> And I am not paying insurance on the Riv! What the HELL?! If B killed my car again, I'm gonna take it out of his serge!!

 

* * *

  


> Fucking hell. NERVE GAS??!  
> Do I look like I work for the goddamned ATF??!
> 
> Maybe once we get to Chicago…maybe somebody can get me some news. Make sure everybody's still okay.
> 
> A guy can hope, right?

 

* * *

  



End file.
